Remembrance
by SakuraMusic
Summary: As the Disciple lives in solitude, she remembers her love and the time they spent together. SuffererxDisciple oneshot with epilogue. Disciple's POV. Hope you read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**After not seeing enough SuffererxDisciple stories, I decided to write my own. I really like this pairing and know a lot of people like it too. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

As my hands were covered in the blood of the beasts I killed, I used their liquid to write the messages of peace and equality that my love, the Signless, spoke of. It had been sweeps since I last saw him, the day he died and gave his final sermon. I color the walls of this cave with all the teaching that I followed dearly. I still remember the time I first met him when I was just a small troll.

* * *

_I was living in the forests of Alternia with my lusus, a large tiger with two mouths. Our hive was quaint and peaceful as the lush environment around us was filled with many creatures to feed on. Even though we killed to survive, we never harmed the parenting beasts with young ones to care for. Instead, we helped them if they were injured or hungry. That ideal, for my guardian and I, was what led me to meeting my Signless and his guardian._

_ I had been out on the hunt alone and sniffed the scent of two creatures. I was unsure of what they were but I could tell that one was bigger than the other. There was also the strong scent of blood so I could tell they were injured. I couldn't leave them alone so I followed the scent until I found them._

_ Kneeling in a clearing was a much older female troll and from what I could see from the cuts she had, she was a jade-blood. It was very rare to see the blood type above me, seeing as they are always taking care of the Mothergrub, so I was wondering why she was here. It was then that I saw him._

_The jade-blood was tending to some of the cuts of a smaller male troll, one that was about my age. His blood was a very bright red that astonished me. Never before had I seen such a vibrant blood color. The color was so beautiful that I couldn't stop looking_

_Seeing how the smell of blood was continuing to get stronger, I couldn't just leave them out here with so many hungry creatures around. That was when I came out of my hiding place and greeted them_

"_Excuse me, are you two ok?"_

_The lady turned to me and quickly blocked the boy from my sight. I could tell that she was wary for his safety and pleaded my friendliness._

"_I'm not going to hurt you I purromise, but it's not safe out here with so many beasts out. Come with me to my hive and I have some plants that can help with those wounds."_

_I'm guessing that she saw my concern since she and the boy stood up._

"_Then Can You Lead The Way Young Miss?"_

_I nodded my head as I quickly grabbed the boy's hand and brought him along the path to my abode. In a matter of minutes, we reached the hive I called home. We were all greeted by my lusus who I explained the two trolls' predicament to._

_After wrapping up all the big cuts and bruises, the woman, who called herself the Dolorosa, offered to cook something, as a sign of gratitude for helping them. After saying thanks, I had time to play with the boy outside. As we played I started up a conversation._

"_Oh I never got your name before! I'm called the Disciple since I'm always learning things from others."_

"_I-I'm the Signless."_

"_Huh, you don't have a sign? But you have such a pretty blood color."_

_Signless was shocked when I mentioned the word 'blood.'_

"_You saw my blood? Dolorosa told me to keep it a secret! She said bad trolls will kill me if they find out."_

"_Oh I didn't know I'm sorry. I won't let anyone else know about it. I'll keep your secret a secret. I promise, ok?"_

_I brought out my pinky and he brought out his as we made this newfound commitment. Suddenly we were interrupted when a large sound erupted off in the distance. We turned to see a whole bunch of animals running towards us, scared of something. Signless took my hand as we hurried back inside the hive._

_We told our guardians about the running beasts when we suddenly heard a large explosion. We looked outside the hive to see the forest starting to catch on fire. Coming out of the fire were blue-blood trolls with weapons in hand._

"_Hand the mutant blood over and we may spare you."_

_My lusus stood in front of us and growled at the intruders. My guardian turned to me and uttered something only I as her troll could understand._

"_What! No, I don't want to leave you! You can't fight them all by yourself. You'll be killed."_

_My lusus looked at Dolorosa who understood the look in her eyes. The troll woman picked me up along with Signless and ran in the opposite direction, leaving the feline to keep the trolls away from her child._

* * *

After that, my hive and the forest around it had burned down and I was left all alone. The Dolorosa and Signless decided to take me in with them and with nowhere else to go, I accepted their offer. The first few nights that I was with them, I still cried for my lusus, missing her warm fur and occasional purrs. The Signless comforted me in those nights and told me about his dreams where trolls from all over the hemospectrum worked together. As we shared the same mat while sleeping, I felt something similar to the safety my guardian gave me.

As time went by, another troll was added to our circle of friends, a yellow-blood. He was a psionic and very powerful one too. It took time, but he and Signless became the best of friends and eventually, moirails.

As for me, some things had begun to change. As the sweeps passed by, he had changed from the shy, small troll I met when I was little to a handsome and caring one. The feeling of friendship the Signless and I shared when we were younger grew into something more. I began to have flushed feelings for him but these feelings were different from the kinds of understood. It was not based off pity or anything of the sort and I didn't know how to describe the way I felt.

As for the Signless, he made the decision to spread the tales of his visions to others in hopes of change. He hoped that the highbloods would realize their mistake and change their views on the hemospectrum to a foolish view of segregation.

I, as the Disciple, would write down his teachings as he spoke them to the crowds. As I also listened, I could hear the depth of his voice. The determination and courage to stand up against all odds and speak what many trolls have dreamed of for long. The speeches he made, that I listened to so contently, made my feelings for him grow even more.

Fearing the trolls who greatly opposed those acts would be after us and kill us for treason, we set off for the seas of Alternia. The Signless, Psiioniic, Dolorosa and I attained a vessel that we all decided to name 'The First Ship.' We used it to travel and spread the word of the Signless's ideas.

Then came that one special night where the Signless and I confessed our feelings, another moment I will never forget.

* * *

_Our mode of transportation was slowly moving across the currents and the winds and bringing us to our next destination. I was standing in the crow's nest of the ship, being on the lookout shift for the night. As I watched for any pirate ships, I also looked at the view of the distance._

_The moons shone down on the water as different sea creatures broke to the surface and leapt over the water. Though the sight was beautiful, I took a break and peeked down to see how the others were._

_The Psiioniic was at the wheel, guiding the ship in case the currents caused a change in our direction. The Dolorosa was walking around the deck, ensuring the knots that held the sails steady were secure. Though, I failed to see the Signless, the source of my flushed feelings, anywhere below._

_Suddenly a strong gust blew from behind me. Despite being above the warm ocean, this draft was chilling and I shivered a bit. That was when I felt something resting on my shoulders. I looked to see a blanket sitting there and warming me up._

"_It tends to get chilly up here. I don't want you catching a cold."_

_I turned to see Signless behind me, showing off the smile he always had. I smiled back before looking up into the sky and sighing._

"_Thank you Signless. You know, it's beautiful out right now, like time is at a standstill."_

_I closed my eyes and listened to calming winds blowing, unable to feel their chill with the Signless's gift on me._

"_2hit! Damn wiingbea2t!"_

_That moment of peace ended when we heard the Psiioniic from below. Both of us looked to see a large wingbeast just flying over the back of the ship. The Psiioniic was unfortunately caught in the mess that must have been the beast's waste and now partially covered in white._

_We looked at each other and started to laugh a bit. This moment of happiness was able to have us let go and forget about all the bad in Alternia. I was happy just to be with the Signless right now, sharing this moment. After calming down, Signless just stayed with me as we watched the stars and ocean. The calm and content silence between us was broken when he spoke._

"_Disciple, there's been something I've wanted to say for a while now and I think now is the right time."_

_I turned towards him as saw his blushing cheeks almost hiding in the shadow of his hood._

"_When we met as little trolls, you were the first troll besides the Dolorosa to accept my mutant blood. You are always kind, energetic, and when I see your smile, my whole body warms up with a wonderful feeling. When I'm around you, I don't know how to describe how happy I am with you. I know that this is starting to sound a bit cheesy so…"_

_Signless walked closer to me and with his hand holding my chin up, kissed me on the lips. As soon as I took in what just happened, the chaste kiss ended. His cheeks were even brighter than before as he looked me straight in the eye._

"_Disciple, will you be my matesprit?"_

_My face grew warm after he asked that heartfelt question. For a few seconds, I was speechless. I finally wrapped my arms around his neck before moving my face closer to his, tears starting to stream down my face._

"_Of course I will. You don't know how happy I am just by you asking that."_

_I closed my eyes as I moved in for the kiss, pouring in all the emotions I felt at that moment when our lips touched. I could feel my love kiss back just as passionately, wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing us closer than before. We stayed there as long as we could remember, letting the moons and stars shine down as we forgot our surroundings._

* * *

Our love for each other was something that transcended definition. It was something that escaped all the boundaries of the four quadrants and grew into a new concept. It felt like we were eternally connected and nothing would break us apart.

Then that day came. The four of us had been captured and convicted for treason. While the Dolorosa was being sold into slavery and the Psiioniic forced to power the battleship of the troll empress, her Imperious Condescension, the Signless and I were sentenced to death by execution. While my death was to be quick and swift, my beloved would face a more painful one.

* * *

_The highblood monsters bound him to chains and severely tortured him, letting everytroll spectate. They ridiculed his shining red-blood, something that he had no choice in controlling, as they seeped from the wounds they inflicted._

_The three of us were forced to watch as the indigo blood, E%ecutor Darkleer, struck the Signless with the arrow that ended his life. The trolls who still believed in my matesprit's cause gave him a new title at that moment, the Sufferer._

_As they burned his hanging corpse, the only thing that remained of his existence, were his ashes and the leggings he wore, now dirty and covered with splatters of his blood. The wind picked up as my two companions were taken away and the bloody legging landed in front of me. I picked it up and grasped the article of clothing tightly as the steps of Darkleer got closer._

_He stood a distance away from my kneeling body with a bow and arrow in hand. As he prepared to fire the projectile, I looked him straight in the eyes. For, a second he hesitated and loosened his hold on the weapon. This gave me the chance to abscond and take my beloved's leggings with me._

* * *

I was now forced to live in a life of solitude. As I copied the speeches of the Signless onto the walls of this cave, I looked at the leggings that rested on a rock.

After seeing those monsters torture my love to death, I wanted to kill them, I wanted to get revenge, but he wouldn't want me to do that. He would not want me be the like savage beasts that tormented him and took his life but to stay strong.

So here I am, writing the words he spoke with blood of slain creatures, for other trolls in future generations to see. My loves cause, has yet to die out even now, sweeps after his death. I have heard rumors, from trolls passing by, of an underground movement that embraces his ideals and continues to grow in supporters.

Suddenly, I cough onto my free hand and when I looked at it, I see my green blood resting in my palm. Even though I am free from being executed, I still face the terrors of disease and age. I'm not sure which I will die from since trolls of my blood will pass on early.

But I am determined to write down every one of my matesprit's sermons until my last breath. When that time comes, I hope to see him in the afterlife. Until then, I love you, my Signless. May your life's work not die in vain.

* * *

**My god that was so amazing to write down. The only thing I'm sketchy on is the love confession. Anyway hope you like this and there WILL be an epilogue to this so keep an eye for it. Any non-flaming reviews would be nice so thank you very much.**


	2. Epilogue

**It took me a while to post this as well as my other stories' chapters, sorry about that. I have been on a drawing spree and posted the pictures on DA. Check out my account there, the link is on my profile. Anyway I hope you enjoy this ending to my oneshot. Please forgive me if it seems cheesy or something.**

* * *

Darkness surrounded me as I felt myself in a dark void. I looked around and all I saw was darkness. I had just taken my last breath when I closed my eyes and ended up here.

Was this how I was going to live my afterlife, alone, with nowhere else to go?

All I had to keep me company was the stained leggings that my love once wore. As I held them in my hands, I began to accept my fate into this empty place.

Suddenly, I heard the giggles of a young girl echo throughout the blackness. I turned my head, in search of the voice's source, when I looked forward and saw a light coming from a bright orb. The glow started to overpower the darkness as it grew even more intense. When the brightness consumed the entire space, I closed my eyes and saw blackness once again.

* * *

I regained consciousness a while later and found myself lying on a ground of white little cubes. My body ached and I had no motivation to get up, so I stayed in that position.

Moving my head slightly I saw my surroundings. There were hills made of the same white substance that I was laying on. Sitting on the peaks of them were large pink tea kettles, all with the same design of two meowbeasts.

I suddenly heard laughter again and stayed motionless. With all my other senses beside sight, I could hear the constant giggles as well as the sound of footsteps.

As the steps ceased I could smell that someone was very close. I could hear the gasp of same voice from before but this time very close. From what I could tell she had kneeled in front of me and brought her hand out to shake my body.

":33 *ac shakes the troll with the purrty mane in an attempt to wake her*"

I didn't want to worry the girl so I slowly sat up, groaning from by sore muscles. Once I was kneeling, I rubbed my head due to a slight headache before opening my eyes to see the troll sitting in front of me.

Her hair was messy and short as a blue helmet covered the majority of her head. The headgear had two holes for her triangular horns to pop out of. She wore a black shirt with the same sign as mine and was covered by a green robe. Behind her, a matching blue tail and shoes were also part of her outfit. When she opened her eyes I was surprised. Instead of the orange irises and black pupils I expected, I only saw pure white.

":33 welcome to the land of little cubes and tea weve have expecting you miss um"

"Disciple. Just who are you, little one?"

":33 *the mighty huntress tells the troll with her sign that she is nepeta leijon*"

I giggled at the little girl. The way she spoke as an omniscient storyteller lightened my spirits.

"Well it is nice to meet you too, little Nepeta. Um, what are you doing right now?"

":33 the leggings in your hands smell very furmiliar espurrcially the blood on it i just cant put my paw on it though"

Just as she said, Nepeta started sniff to the blood on my Signless's leggings. Her eyes grew wide, telling me that she had recognized the scent on it. Suddenly she grabbed one of my hands and caused me to stand up.

":33 come with me theres sometroll i want you to meet h33h33"

She suddenly darted off in the direction she came from. With her gloved hand still holding my appendage, I had no choice but to follow along. The sound of the cubes under our feet continued while I continued to grip on the leggings with my free hand.

As we continued to travel across the land, Nepeta stuck a conversation.

":33 ive known about you fur a long time disciple even before we met today"

"What do you mean?"

Nepeta finally stopped at the remains of a cave, covered in rubble.

":33 befur we meet my friend let me show you my hive"

Suddenly the environment suddenly changed. Instead of a yellow-orange sky above us, I saw a cloudy atmosphere that was too familiar to me.

"I-is this Alternia?"

I looked forward to see the cave in front of us restored and had a hive built inside.

":33 *she lets go of the trolls hand as she beckons her to come inside her humble abode*"

I follow her inside as I look around. On the ground were dead creatures used as rugs. The blood that pooled on the floor was the same color as some of the drawing on the cavern walls. The other drawings appeared to have been of other trolls with the two symbols of red romance.

As I turned my head looked at myself in the somewhat reflective liquid that was a dead carcass's blood, I realized something. My eyes were just as white and bleak as Nepeta. My thoughts of this were interrupted by Nepeta.

":33 come over here theres something i want to show you"

The young girl lifted the cover that blocked a small cavern from sight. I followed her into the secluded area and could not believe my eyes. The walls in the room were too familiar to me. They were the words that I had written in my life of isolation. I watched as Nepeta brush her hand across the texts that were printed against the walls.

":33 we cant control what flows through us the highbloods cant control what flows through us the hemospectrum cant control what flows through us those words as well as all the writing in here led me to finding out about you and what you and your furriends did centuries ago the droids that built my hive never touched this as if they wanted me to find out about you my ancestor"

The last word Nepeta said made everything clear to me. Her wild, energetic personality, her appearance, there was no doubt that she had to have been my descendant. She seemed so much like me when I was at her age.

":33 lots of the drawring in here also inspired me to make my shipping wall it didnt matter if my friends were different blood colors h33h33 just thinking about it makes me think of my funny meowrail and his quadrants"

As she continued to look at the scriptures with her blank eyes, I felt something call to me. I walked over to one of the corners and hanging there was the skin of a beast I had slain that acted as a cover. I removed it to reveal what I had concealed years ago, the first thing I had drawn on these walls that I could not bear to look at without mourning.

It was The First Ship, floating across Alternian waters. I gently traced my finger around the outline of the image until I reached the sketch of the Signless and I. The smile that was etched onto each of their faces made me nostalgic. I wished I could just go back to those happy times where I can see his smile in front of me, not just in a drawing.

I could feel tears coming out as I remembered the Signless's sweet smile as we shared our feelings. Still holding the Signless's leggings, I tried to wipe them away but they continued to pour out. To just hear his voice and to be together once more would be a dream come true. As the seconds passed by, my memories of that night continued.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water crashing. I opened my eyes to see my surroundings change. I quickly stood up and realized that I was standing on the back of a ship. I leaned over so I could see the side of the vessel and saw the words 'The First Ship' etched into it.

As I slowly began to recognize the boat that I once stood on sweeps ago, Nepeta walked over to me with a grin on her face.

":33 *just as planned ac says as she goes to find her furriend on this ship and tell him of the disciples arrival*"

Nepeta hopped off the upper deck we were on and ran towards the helm. With haste I followed the troll across the ship. I stopped and gasped when I had finally caught up with her.

At the front of the ship, Nepeta was beside a troll wearing a grey, hooded cloak. The waves crashing against the boat made what Nepeta say to the troll inaudible. She then pointed towards me as I partially saw the all too familiar face. It was the face of the Signless, my matesprit.

I was motionless the two of them turned and walked towards me. As my matesprit removed the hood that rested on his head Nepeta ran past me. I felt her hands against my back as she pushed me towards the troll in front of me.

The force caused me to almost fall over until the Signless caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Lifting my head from his chest I saw that he had the same blank, white eyes I had. As I stared at the face I had not seen in sweeps, he lifted one of his hands to bring to the side of my face. He kissed my forehead before looking back at my face as I saw red teardrops out of the corners of his eyes.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it my love?"

The warmth that came from his skin felt so real, I couldn't deny that this who I was seeing in front of me was actually him. I could feel more tears coming, but they weren't of sadness and loneliness. No, these were tears of love and happiness.

All my pent-up emotions from all those sweeps of isolation came bursting out as I hurried and embraced him. My arms wrapped tighter around his neck as the Signless comforted me.

"It's really you isn't it? I missed you so much my love!"

"As did I my Disciple. I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I promise we will never be apart ever again."

We each slowly brought one of our hands together and intertwined our fingers. We gradually closed the space between us as we brought our lips together. It was a long, gentle kiss but it held so much love that our surrounding just disappeared.

When we finally broke apart I turned to thank Nepeta for reuniting us, but I saw that she disappeared. I was worried about the troll until the Signless calmed me down.

"Don't worry. This world we're in allows someone to travel to certain memories. That's how you came here wasn't it."

My cheeks heated up as I nodded my head and rested on his chest.

"I remembered the night we confessed our feelings for each other."

"I see, then shall we relive that night my love?"

Suddenly he lifted me off the ground and carried me with one hand hooked to my shoulder while the other was under my knees. I felt my face get even warmer as I saw the toothy smirk on his face.

After a few seconds I circled my arms around his neck again and gave him a chaste yet passionate kiss. As I felt him walk towards one of cabins, I rested my head on the base of his neck and closed my eyes, listening to ocean waves and the steady heartbeat that came from the troll I loved. He continued to carry me inside where we would share an intimate moment we could relish in once again.

* * *

Once I saw the Disciple pounce Karkitty's ancestor, I knew my job as matchmaker was complete. This ship had been restored and was sailing once again.

I will let them spend time together while I go visit my meowrail. I told them I was going but they were caught up their meowment that I didn't say anymore. The vessel around me disappeared as I faded from their sight.

I could always come here again when I wanted and with whomever I wanted to come with me. The Signless told me of two other trolls besides my ancestor. So I would wait for their arrival into this dream bubble and bring them to the First Ship when the time came.

* * *

**Finally done with this story. For readers of my other stories I have testing coming up so I may or may not be able to update soon. It's that or I'll be on a drawing spree again. Hope you liked it and read and review if you want. Just no flaming please and thank yo**u.


End file.
